


The Right Path

by S L Nicolson (deej_nicolson)



Series: Nott/Caduceus Fluff and Stories [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cad comforts her, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nott's worried that she's losing herself as she was willing to kill an ally for no reason, Other, Recovery Conversations, Self-Hatred, Spoilers for Episode 55, it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deej_nicolson/pseuds/S%20L%20Nicolson
Summary: Set after the Balor fight; Nott apologises to Caduceus





	The Right Path

“Um… Caduceus?”

“Hmm?”

“Can… Can I talk to you about something?”

Caduceus shrugged, looking over at the little goblin girl having just sat down beside him. Nott was holding her flask close to her chest, looking away from him for a couple seconds.

“Sure, what is it?” He asked.

Nott took a deep, somewhat shaky breath. The nerves made whisps off her tongue, pulling themselves against the Tiny Hut that Caleb (still shellshocked from before) had made for the group to rest in. She shook herself off, before whispering.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” She frowned, “Look, I didn’t realize you were there and I lost control and I… I just… Look I was waiting until it attacked one of our own, and I had the arrow lined up and… And… I still…” She took a deep breath in, stopping the confused rambling for a moment, “I’m worried I’m losing myself again… I don’t know it’s just… If Yeza or Luke saw me like this what would they say? Would they believe that I killed one of my allies?”

Caduceus blinked. 

“You killed one of us?”

Nott rolled her eyes. “Don’t play dumb! I shot you!”

Caduceus blinked once more. “Oh… You did? That’s what that was about?” He chuckled slightly, rubbing Nott’s back as gently as he could. Nott flinched a bit, before Caduceus looked back at her, a slightly lopsided smile crossing his features.

“I didn’t realize.” He smiled, “People don’t tell me these things.”

“Yeah, but I-”

“It was an accident, and you apologised.” Caduceus rolled his shoulders back, “And I think if you explained it to Yeza, he would understand.”

Nott gestured downwards to her form, a hint of disgust on her face, as Caduceus paused.

“Oh right… That…” He frowned slightly, “Look, I think we’re all on the right path right now. If we meet Yeza he may understand.”

“And he mightn’t? He still thinks…” Nott froze in place for another second, looking down at her hands. Not familiar, but still familiar at the same time. She placed her flask down, raising her knees to her chest and curling into a ball. Caduceus frowned, unsure of what to do. 

“If it’s any consolation, Nott, I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, it's very much a bit of a I had to get my thoughts out on what I imagine Nott and Caduceus's conversation would be like after Episode 55  
> UPDATE: Now apart of the hypothetical Nott/Caduceus fluff series!


End file.
